


Lost Forevermore

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Lost Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Lost Forevermore by RSS

_Lost Forevermore_

By RSS 

Amanda looks at a painting, seeing her own face and right breast staring back at her. Bert calls out, “Amanda.” She sees Bert Myers and Nick Wolfe walking towards her. Bert talks to her for a couple of minutes about security matters … which is their reason for being here. The painting is one of the antiques up for an auction that Bert's firm is providing security for. Amanda is careful to obstruct Bert's view of the painting behind her. 

Bert turns and walks away. Nick bends over and looks behind Amanda. “Getting modest in your old age?” 

“If Bert gets a good look at this he might get a streak of honesty and tell someone it's a fake.” 

“Is it?” 

“No, it's an original Alonso.” 

“The Sixteenth Century artist?” 

“I'm impressed!” 

They walk down the corridor together, passing paintings, sculptures and other works of art. Nick gives a sculpture of a woman's bust a second look. Then he stares at Amanda and points to the sculpture of her. 

“Yes, Alonso was a famed Sixteenth Century artist, Seventeenth Century composer, Eighteenth Century sculptor, Nineteenth Century author, and Twentieth Century photographer.” 

“Is there a photograph of you around here somewhere?” 

“Possibly.” 

Nick looks at a harpsichord. 

“Dark Eyes.” 

“What?” Nick asks, confused. 

“The song he composed for me.” 

“It's good to know some Immortals are good for more than larceny and sword fighting.” 

“He's also good at sword fighting, among other things.” 

Amanda's mind drifts back to when she first met Alonso. 

* * *

**Spain, 1561**

Amanda is having her midday meal when the sensation of another Immortal interrupts her. She grabs her sword and jumps to her feet. Then she sees a large man with snow blond hair mounted on a horse with his sword drawn. He gives a devilish grin and dismounts. 

“Do you have anything to offer instead of your Quickening?” 

“Only yours if you come any closer.” 

“Lay down your swords and hold still. Doing otherwise will only cause you pain.” 

“I have heard similar words from others.” 

“You have not heard them from me. I'm Svein Gran!” 

He waits a few seconds then steps towards Amanda. He stops then feints twice, but Amanda doesn't commit herself. Then Svein goes on the attack. Amanda blocks his blows but their force keeps her off balance. After a few moments Svein knocks Amanda's sword from her hand. He hits the top of her head with his empty fist. Amanda falls to the ground and he kicks her in the ribs. Amanda rolls over onto her back. Svein smiles at her. 

“You could have saved yourself this pain.” 

“I could offer you something besides a Quickening.” 

“Too late, you will have to die with your choice.” 

Someone shouts in the distance, “Good Day.” Amanda sees a man, another Immortal. The man is tall with an average build. Svein puts his sword to Amanda's throat. 

“You cannot interfere, or do you not know the rules?” 

“Oh, I know the rules. I will not interfere. Though I must say I am not one to pass on a good opportunity. I am Alonso de Madrid.” 

“Then it is good to die so close to home. I will deal with you in a few moments.” 

“I plan to take your head before you can recover from her Quickening.” 

“As you wish, I will deal with you first!” 

“Yes, but she looks like a clever one. She will no doubt deal with the victor the same way I planned to deal with you. Even if you stab her the fight may last long enough for her to recover.” 

Amanda can see Svein's face turn red. Amanda thinks she may live to see the sunset. The Spaniard continues. 

“I am afraid if two of us are to die you will be one of the two.” 

Svein gives Amanda another sharp kick in the ribs. 

“Another time, for both of you.” He mounts his horse and rides away. 

“How rude of him, he didn't even give his name.” 

“It's Svein Gran,” Amanda supplied. 

“And you are?” 

“Amanda.” 

“Pleased to meet you Lady Amanda.” Alonso bows then extends his hand to help Amanda off the ground. Alonso surveys the area, seeing Amanda's meal strewn across the ground. 

“Did he interrupt you while you were dining?” 

“Yes.” 

“He is even more boorish than I thought. I have not had my midday meal yet, would you do me the honor of dining with me?” 

“Love to, I am famished.” 

Alonso shares his food and some light conversation with Amanda. Amanda isn't sure whether it's his large dark eyes or his golden voice that she loves most about him. After they finish eating the conversation turns to dueling. 

“I wonder how I would have fared against that Svein?” 

“If you ride swiftly you could probably catch him.” 

“I am not so curious I would stake my life to find out. Then again we could fence with each other. Then you could answer my question.” 

“I suppose it is not too much to ask for that fine meal.” 

They slowly draw their swords, circling around each other. 

“You are the one who wants his curiosity satisfied.” 

“You have a point, now have this one.” Alonso thrusts and Amanda blocks. They parry a bit before Amanda starts driving Alonso back. Suddenly Alonso thrusts and goes on the attack. Seconds later Alonso sends Amanda's sword flying through the air. Alonso puts his sword to the side of Amanda's neck. 

“Congratulations.” 

Alonso smiles but keeps is sword at Amanda's neck. 

“It's over.” 

“Yes, but should one pass on such an opportunity?” 

Despite the sword at her neck there's something in Alonso's voice and manner that makes Amanda feel she's in no danger. Alonso kisses Amanda her on the lips. Amanda finds the sensation pleasant. A lady would still protest his taking such a liberty; Amanda however has something else on her mind. 

Amanda gives Alonso the look of a maiden who has received her first kiss. 

“I am flattered, but alas I must be on my way. Pity.” 

“That it is. Perhaps another time, my lady.” 

“One can but hope.” 

Alonso's expression changes from a smile to confusion. He pats himself. “You cut my purse!” 

“One should not pass on such an opportunity.” 

Alonso gestures with his hand for her to return his purse. “You are more clever than even I gave you credit for.” 

“Men often underestimate women.” 

Amanda hands his purse back. 

“Oh yes, your question. If you value your head I suggest you avoid Svein.” 

* * *

**Present Time**

Amanda, Nick, and Bert have been tending to their security duties. As Amanda passes a full-length mirror she wonders if she should have chosen a red scarf instead of the pink one she's wearing. She sees Nick and a woman in the mirror's reflection. Amanda turns around. 

“Amanda this is the owner, she's --” 

“Yoshiko. We've met.” 

“Amanda.” Yoshiko has a raspy voice. She's still as beautiful as ever. A red scarf around her neck complements her blue dress perfectly. She also has a gold ring on her left hand. 

“Is Alonso here?” 

“He's dead. About a year ago. Svein.” 

“Is Svein still alive?” 

“I hope not, but I assume he is. That's why I'm having this auction. Staying hidden is an expensive enterprise these days. Killing me is definitely on his 'to do' list.” 

“I'm sorry, about everything.” 

“I assume you're part of the security.” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I'll let you and Mr. Wolfe, Nick, go about your business.” Yoshiko turns and walks away. Nick stands next to Amanda. 

“Her voice and that scarf, did someone get close to her?” 

“Yes, someone got very close to her.” 

* * *

**Tokyo, 1967**

Amanda walks along the Ginza wondering which discotheque she should enter next. She sees one with a sign that reads “The Golden Dove” and decides to give the place a try. The place has a band with a woman singer. She's singing a mixture of contemporary and older American and English songs. 

Amanda senses another Immortal; turning to see Svein. 

“So you've stepped into my parlor.” 

“This is your place?” 

“Yes, I bought it a dozen years ago when the previous owner joined his ancestors. As you will soon be joining yours.” 

“You treat all your customers this way?” 

“There's a new building under construction nearby, perhaps you've seen it.” 

Svein walks to the door and beckons her to follow. Amanda lets Svein lead the way, hoping his cockiness will be his undoing. They reach the construction site of a skeleton three-story building. Amanda attacks Svein from behind. 

Svein reaches behind and blocks Amanda's swing, then spins around and takes two quick swings at Amanda. She jumps back. 

“And I always thought the English believed in fair play.” 

Amanda attacks again. Svein quickly puts her on the defensive. Amanda realizes Svein is still, by far, the better fighter. Amanda runs to a pole and climbs up to the top. She yells down. 

“What's the matter, afraid of heights?” 

“No, I just prefer the stairs.” 

Amanda spins around and sees Svein a few paces from her. He goes on the attack, his blows keep her off balance. Amanda feels the grip on her sword loosen. Then Svein sends her sword flying to the ground below. Svein takes a swing at Amanda causing her to jump back. She lunges for a beam and slides to the ground and picks up her sword as she runs from the area. She makes a dash for her car, knowing she has to find another continent if she wants to live. 

**Paris, Three Days Later**

Amanda has the cab stop in front of a house that used to be a church. She senses another Immortal so she assumes Alonso still lives there. She and Alonso have had an on-again, off-again relationship for the past 300 years. She'd stay with him for a few months then leave for a decade or two. 

Amanda asks the cabby to take her two suitcases to the door and gives him a generous tip. The door opens as she turns around. 

She sees an Asian woman wearing a housedress and is barefoot. The woman is short with a thin frame. They are both surprised. 

“Where's Alonso?” 

“He'll be back before long. Are you his woman?” 

“Yes.” 

“Please, come in.” Amanda steps in. The woman drags in the two suitcases one at a time and closes the door. “I'll take your suitcases upstairs.” 

The woman quickly drags one of the suitcases across the floor then up the stairs. Amanda wonders how far she could take this. A few moments later the woman hurries down the stairs, returning for the second suitcase. As she is dragging it up the stairs Amanda decides to press the situation a bit further. 

“And can you draw my bath?” 

“Yes, Ma'am.” 

A few moments later Amanda hears running water. She waits a few minutes then walks up the staircase. Photographs line the staircase's wall. At the top of the steps Amanda sees herself in a photograph Alonso took of her before they went out to ring in 1929. Amanda wished the long beads would come back in style. 

She waits outside the bathroom door. The woman comes out. “Your bath is ready.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda decides to press further. 

  


Amanda is lying in the bathtub, a glass of Dom Perignon in one hand and a cracker with black caviar in the other when she senses another Immortal nearby. 

“Are you sure you won't have some?” 

“No, thank you. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“Enter!” Alonso enters the room and takes in the scene, speechless. “I think that'll be all Yoshiko. You may go to your room. We'll call if we need you.” 

“Yes ma'am, Alonso.” 

Alonso inspects the champagne bottle. “You had to take the '55?” 

“You know me, only the best. Cute girl. Which century did you drag her out of?” 

“She's led a sheltered life. Who did you tell her you were, the Queen of Sheba?” 

“She asked if I was your woman. I said I was. From her reaction I take it she's your live in maid.” 

“I'm teaching her what she needs to know to survive. What are you doing here?” 

“I just flew into town and decided to see if your were still living in the same place. I haven't found a place to stay yet.” 

“The couch is comfortable. I'll bring down a pillow and a blanket.” 

  


Amanda has trouble sleeping. The couch is entirely too lumpy. Amanda wonders if Alonso has her doing penance for taking advantage of Yoshiko or for drinking his Dom Perinon. Just when Amanda finds a comfortable position she hears noise from the kitchen. She looks and sees Yoshiko preparing breakfast. Amanda looks at her watch. She thinks, _8:15! She's got to be kidding!_

Amanda gets up and drags herself to the kitchen. 

“You're just in time. What would you like for breakfast?” 

“Whatever you were planning on making will be fine. Yoshiko, I didn't mean you any harm.” 

“No harm done. Alonso didn't beat or threaten me over it. He's very good that way. He just told me about you.” 

“Oh, what did he say about me?” 

“He said I should trust you with my life but never with anything of monetary value.” 

“He knows me too well. Maybe I should -- maybe I should be a little less predictable.” 

Amanda stopped herself from saying, _Maybe I should kill him._ Yoshiko doesn't seem to have a sense of humor. If Amanda made such a statement Yoshiko would never know which lie to believe. 

“How long ago was your first death?” 

“Alonso found me last month. Alonso says your first death was over 1,100 years ago.” 

“Yes, 850.” 

Alonso walks down the stairs. “How are my two favorite girls?” 

“Good morning, Alonso.” 

“Yoshiko and I were just preparing breakfast.” 

“Yoshiko, I hope you didn't have her touch anything. Amanda can burn water.” 

“I'm preparing breakfast. It'll be ready soon.” 

Amanda can tell Alonso's wit escaped her. “Yoshiko, Alonso was just making a joke.” She turns to Alonso. “As was I. Yoshiko was handling the food preparation. I know my limitations.” 

Alonso smiles. Amanda and Alonso trade verbal barbs all through breakfast. Amanda can practically see the humor flying over Yoshiko's head. 

After breakfast Alonso gives Yoshiko a fencing lesson. The lesson is slow paced, but Yoshiko seems afraid of the swords. Amanda can tell there's an attraction between Alonso and Yoshiko, which she can understand. Alonso is a very handsome man with a charming personality. She can't understand Alonso's obvious attraction. Granted Yoshiko is beautiful, but Alonso is no stranger to gorgeous women. She's also weak and submissive; a man of Alonso's personality needs a strong willed woman. Amanda wonders why Alonso doesn't realize that. She reconsiders her thoughts. _Perhaps that's why he hasn't acted on his feelings. Maybe deep down he knows Yoshiko isn't right for him. Maybe if I stick around I can bring that revelation to the surface._

“Amanda could you take Yoshiko shopping? I bought her some things but, well, you know how men are when it comes to picking out women's clothes.” 

“Of course. Yoshiko you take a shower while I see how much work we have to do.” 

Amanda looks in Yoshiko's closet. It's nearly empty. 

“Worse than I thought! We have a big job ahead of us.” 

Her wardrobe consists of three house dresses, two pairs of pants, two blouses, and a cocktail dress. She has a pair of sandals, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of eel skin pumps. The cocktail dress and the pumps look out of place. Amanda looks at the label inside the pumps. It has a cowboy hat and boots as a logo. The label read “Loredo, Hand Made, Seoul, Korea.” Amanda checks the label on the cocktail dress. It was from Japan, peaking Amanda's curiosity. She checks the dresser drawers. Amanda finds a purse from Singapore; a slip that looks different from the rest of Yoshiko's underwear, with a Hong Kong label. These weren't the clothes of a woman who lived a sheltered life. They were local labels and styles, not exports. She'd been to at least four Asian countries. Amanda thought to herself, “What's her game?” 

  


Amanda has taken Yoshiko to a few of her favorite boutiques and the next stop is a shoe store. A woman with a talkative boy, presumably her son, are walking ahead of them speaking German. The boy is about eight and when they see the shoe store the boy says: 

“I have a joke. Two shoemakers are selling shoes in the marketplace. One shoemaker sells his shoes for a dollar. The other sells his shoes for half-a-dollar. The shoemaker who sells his shoes for a dollar asks, 'My God! How can you sell your shoes so cheap? I steal the leather to make the shoes.' The other shoemaker laughs and says, 'I steal the shoes'.” 

Yoshiko laughs even before the boy's mother gives her patronizing chuckle. The mother turns and exchanges smiles with Yoshiko. Amanda says to herself, _She does have a sense of humor, that is if you can call a German Witze humor. She also understands German. What's her game?_

  


Amanda has had her own place for two weeks now, but spends much of her time at Alonso's. To Amanda's dismay Yoshiko is clearly winning the contest for Alonso's heart. Amanda would have given up long ago if it weren't for her suspicions about Yoshiko. When an Immortal woman vies for an Immortal man's affection she could be after his heart or his head. 

Amanda's phone rings. “Hello!” 

“Hello Amanda, it's Alonso. I'm tied up with something. Could you go over to my place? Yoshiko has a job at The Club Nine. Do you know the place?” 

“That discotheque?” 

“Yes, she has to be there by nine.” 

“The Nine at nine?” 

“That's right. I'll probably make it in time but I don't want to take a chance on her being late her first day.” 

“If you're not there by 8:30 we'll leave.” 

“That sounds about right.” 

  


Amanda arrives at Alonso's house a little after 8 o'clock. Yoshiko answers the door wearing an evening dress; a bit overdressed for a waitress. Amanda figures it was a cultural thing. The Japanese often go to and from work in expensive clothes; bringing their work clothes with them and changing when they get there. 

Eight-thirty arrives and still no Alonso. 

“It's time for us to leave.” 

“Thank you for taking me.” Yoshiko steps out the door with just her purse. 

“Don't forget your work clothes.” 

“I'm wearing them.” 

“That's a little overdressed for a waitress job don't you think?” 

“I'm working as a singer.” 

“Have you sung professionally before?” 

“Yes, I use to sing at a place called 'The Golden Dove' in Tokyo. That was where Alonso found me.” 

Suddenly everything made sense to Amanda. _She's trying to lead Alonso into some kind of trap!_ Amanda draws her broadsword. Yoshiko turns around as Amanda swings her sword. Yoshiko jumps back. Yoshiko still has her head but there's profuse bleeding from her neck. She looks terrified. Amanda steps forward as Yoshiko staggers backwards. Amanda puts both hands on her sword and swings. Another sword blocks hers. 

Amanda sees Alonso. He pushes her back and Amanda loses her balance and slips to the ground. 

“What the hell's wrong with you!” 

“She's with Svein! She was setting you up!” 

Alonso takes a look at Yoshiko's wound. Yoshiko is gurgling. 

“Svein was keeping her like a bird in a cage! Her singing voice kept her alive! Look at what you did to her!” 

“I didn't know! I thought --” 

“Go away!” 

Alonso had sent her away many times before. This time Amanda knew there would be no forgiveness over time. Amanda steps back and sheathes her sword. She meekly says, “I didn't know.” 

“Go away!” 

Amanda turns around and walks out of Alonso's life. 

* * *

**Present Time**

The first of the bidders have arrived. When she told Nick about her and Yoshiko he just walked away disgusted. It's been over an hour and Nick hasn't said a word to her. Amanda sees Nick walking out of the men's room. Amanda walks quickly towards him in the empty corridor. 

“Nick.” 

He abruptly turns away from her and walks down the corridor. Amanda rushes in front of him. 

“Nick, you have to believe jealousy had nothing to do with it! I was just trying to protect Alonso!” 

“She was acting suspicious and you figured she was up to no good?” 

“Yes. Nick you know how The Game is. I thought she was leading Alonso into a trap.” 

“So if I do something suspicious you'll take a whack at my head?” 

“Nick, don't even joke about that!” 

“It's no joke. Is that what it eventually comes down to? Shoot first and ask questions later?” 

“Nick, it was a horrible mistake.” 

“And you made it.” 

“Yes, I did. There isn't anything I can do to take back that swing. If there was, I would have done it a long time ago.” 

“I need to be away from you for a while.” Nick continues down the corridor. Amanda walks in the opposite direction. 

  


The building is crowded, but Amanda finds herself doing more avoidance than surveillance. She keeps away from the picture and sculpture of her. She also keeps her distance from Nick. It's obvious to Amanda that Bert knows there's something wrong between her and Nick. Fortunately for her, he couldn't possibly guess what. Yoshiko is on the opposite side of the room from Amanda. She has largely ignored Amanda and the rest of the security people. Amanda can't wait for this day to end. 

Yoshiko walks over to Amanda's side of the room, not giving any notice to Amanda. Then Amanda senses another Immortal has just entered the area. She and Yoshiko face the newcomer: Svein. 

He approaches the women with a big smile. “Well, it looks as if I have a bonus. When I learned some of Alonso's work was up for auction I figured you would be close by.” 

“Congratulations, you get a gold star.” 

“I plan on getting more than that Amanda.” 

“Which one of you ladies wants to join Alonso first?” 

“Let's go.” 

“No, Yoshiko, I'll go.” 

“Amanda, he was my husband!” 

“I have a better chance.” 

“If you don't mind, I'll wait outside. I can't bear to see women bickering. Don't let me wait too long. If I get angry it could prove painful to you.” Svein turns and walks out of the building. 

“Amanda, he came for me. It's my time.” 

“Yoshiko, he wants both of us. I've been at this much longer than you.” 

“Amanda, you don't have to do this for me.” 

Amanda looks deep into Yoshiko's eyes. “I have to do this, for me. Please.” Yoshiko nods her head in acceptance. “Yoshiko, Nick is new to The Game. I need you to get to The Sanctuary. That's my nightclub and his office. If I'm not there in one hour get the hell out of Paris and make sure Nick is with you.” 

Yoshiko nods her head in agreement. Amanda walks quickly out the door. 

Amanda steps out into the daylight and sees Svein waiting across the street. She nods to acknowledge his presence then walks down the street. Amanda wants to fight on ground of her choosing. She picks up the pace slightly when she sees Svein is closing the gap between them. Amanda has chosen her spot, turning into an alley. The alley has some trash and a couple of trash cans. Amanda stays near the entrance. She draws her sword and holds her breath as she waits for Svein. 

She hears Svein approach the alley. Timing is everything. She swings her broadsword and Svein blocks her blow. 

“I thought you English always believed in fair play?” 

“I thought you'd prefer Viking rules.” 

Amanda spins in the opposite direction. Svein blocks, then envelopes Amanda's sword. Amanda punches Svein in the face with the palm of her left hand but it has no effect. Svein pushes her back with his sword, going on the attack. Svein is stronger than ever. Amanda turns and runs down the alley. She tips over a trash can to try to trip Svein. He jumps over the can and continues the attack, driving Amanda to the end of the alley. Amanda manages to avoid being cornered. She makes another dash and steps lightly on the overturned trash can. This causes the can to roll towards Svein. Amanda spins around as Svein stumbles over the rolling can. With a downward swing she beheads him. 

Amanda looks up and sees Nick and Yoshiko running into the alley. Nick is ahead of Yoshiko. A lightning bolt strikes Amanda in her back, causing her to drop to her knees. Then the Quickening starts in earnest as Svein's power and knowledge enters her body she hears the sound of Yoshiko singing _Let the bright seraphim._ Amanda understands how Yoshiko's beautiful voice kept her alive. Amanda knows she robbed the world of a treasure with a stroke of her blade. 

When the Quickening ends Amanda is on her knees with her head down. Nick and Yoshiko come over to her. Nick takes Amanda's hands. Amanda looks up and turns towards Yoshiko. 

“I'm sorry for what I did to you.” 

“I would have done the same thing had the situation been reversed.” 

Amanda stands with Nick's help. “Why don't I believe that?” 

“Because it's not true.” 

Yoshiko's words surprise Amanda. 

“Amanda, you made a decision. You took decisive action. It was a mistake, one mistake.” 

Yoshiko nods her head at Svein's body. 

“I was with him for over fifty years. Because I did nothing, many people died. There must have been thousands of opportunities for me to kill him. Doing nothing was the biggest mistake of all. I deserved more than what you did to me. I wasn't able to keep Nick from trying to find you. I though of doing a few things to stop him. In the end I did nothing. Another mistake. Thank you, for the rest of my life.” 

Nick looks at Svein's body. “I think we'd better get out of here.” 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Amanda and Nick are back at The Sanctuary. There is a ring at the door and Amanda answers to find two delivery men with a large box. One man has an electronic clipboard in his hand. 

“Delivery for Amanda Montrose.” 

“I'm Amanda Montrose.” 

“Sign here please.” 

Amanda signs and directs the delivery men to take it to her suite. She's beaming as she follows them upstairs. Nick looks perplexed 

“What's this?” 

“A present from an admirer most likely. I like big packages.” 

“But good things come in small packages.” 

“You can fit more good things in a large package.” 

After the delivery people leave Amanda enlists Nick's help to open the box. There's a note on the top of the packing. Amanda opens the note and reads it. 

_“Amanda, I pulled these items from the auction. These items rightfully belong to you. Take care of yourself and Nick.”_

The box contains the painting, bust, and photograph of Amanda. It also contains a Seventeenth Century parchment. The notes and lyrics to the song, _Dark Eyes._

**THE END**

_Dark Eyes_   
Dark eyes, passionate eyes,   
How I love you, how I fear you,   
You have brought my life to an end,   
Oh, Dark Eyes.   
\--- A Russian Folk Song 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
